Ways to Say I Love You
by voidshadowwriter
Summary: In a world of hectic schedules, priorities and hindrances, how would one say the three little words? Eight ways, eight couples, eight different stories. Inspired by an online article entitled, "8 Ways to Say I Love You" by R. McKinley. Also posted on AO3
1. MaeharaOkano

A/N: This fic was inspired by a literary class requirement, which was to create scenarios about the article given which was '8 Ways to Say I Love You' by R. McKinley ( /r-mckinley/2012/12/8-ways-to-say-i-love-you/).

And since I just rewatched Assassination Classroom, might as well write about my beloved precious children. I do not own Assassination Classroom and the article, thus this fic is done for entertainment purposes only and not for profit. Let the shipping begin. All aboard

* * *

1\. Maehara/Okano

Spit it into her voicemail, a little slurred and sounding like the shot whiskey you downed for courage. Feel as ashamed as you do walking into work in last night's clothes. Wake up cringing for days, waiting for her to mention it.

* * *

To say that he is drunk is an understatement. No, he was not just drunk, he was beyond wasted. He went a little too overboard when he said to himself that he wanted a break. His work was a little too tedious, much to his chagrin, but at least he can say that he was living his life. He's earning money, living alone, and he can do all he wants.

It was a Friday night and he decided to go out and drink alone. It felt strange doing it without his best friend, Isogai, but since the guy was busy, he decided he didn't mind having no company at all. After all, Isogai needed to double his efforts in working to support his family. Maehara understood very well the struggle of his best friend.

His mind was buzzing and his vision a little too blurred to be able to drive home safely. He decided he needed help. He checked his watch to find that it was half past 1 a.m. Now his hopes were fading. Who in their right mind will help him in the middle of the night? He slumped onto the chair, and pulled his phone from his pocket.

'Maybe Isogai? I can ask for help from him,' he thought. When he tapped the name 'Ikemen' on his contacts, his hopes were high. He just wanted to sleep. Maybe Isogai could just let him sleep in his house. That would be no problem at all, aside from the nagging his friend would give him. But, much to his disappointment and frustration, Isogai's phone is turned off. It didn't even ring.

'What now?' He thought to himself. His vision became more blurred and he felt like he was going to throw up. So much for drinking alone, huh? He was even at a point where he cannot read the letters properly on his phone. He was too dizzy and tired. Maybe he can just sleep then and there at the chair inside the bar or inside his car. He was even too drunk to think that it was dead embarrassing. He didn't care, he just wanted to sleep so bad.

His consciousness started to drift when his phone rang. Without checking who that was, he immediately answered.

"Heeeey! Isogai! Ikemen! Thank god you called!" Maehara slurred.

"What? No, Maehara. It's Okano. Wait, where the hell are you!?" There was urgency in her voice. An apparent sign that she knew he was in a bar, drunkenly half-unconscious.

When he did not answer right away, taken aback by her voice and her urgency, she almost yelled. "OI MAEHARA. ANSWER ME. Where the hell are you? I know you're in a bar, but where? I can't track you properly, I'm driving!"

"O-Okano...chan," he added the honorific as an afterthought. His heartbeat instinctively paced up at her voice. Drunk or not, Maehara Hiroto is scared of a certain angry Okano Hinata.

"DON'T OKANO-CHAN ME. Calling me in the middle of the night. I wasn't able to answer because we just finished practicing the sequence for tomorrow's event. Now, where the hell are you?" He was nearly deafened. He told her the address of the bar and she told him she'll be there by 15 minutes.

Wait, she said he called her? He was sure he didn't. It was Isogai he called earlier.

His eyes can't hold it any longer. His eyelids started to droop. Maybe he can't wait for 15 more minutes. He slowly drifted off to sleep on the chair he was slumped on, despite the loud booming of the speakers and hollers of drunks.

"Oi, oi! MAEHARA!" He felt a pair of hands frantically shaking him. "Wake up, dammit! We're here outside your apartment. I can't carry you. Plus you reek of alcohol. Wake up!"

His head was throbbing so badly. He slowly opened his eyes to find Okano trying her best to drag him outside of her car. He looked at the surroundings. They were indeed outside his apartment. He tried to stand up on his own, with Okano to support his weight. They slowly walked together towards his door.

"Hey, where's your key?" Okano asked him when they reached the porch. He fished through his pocket and handed over the key to her. With one hand, she opened his front door, turned on the lights and she led them inside. He felt her dumped him to his couch. His mind was in a haze that he didn't notice he fell asleep already.

When he woke up, he was overwhelmed by one hell of a hangover. He slowly sat up, still dizzy and tired. He immediately realized that he was still in the couch, his comforter over him, and a note, bottle of water and few pills on his coffee table.

He recalled the events of last night. The only thing he remembered was that he was brought by Okano to his apartment last night. Wait, Okano!? What the hell was she doing outside in the middle of the night? He frantically picked the note on the table.

"Drink those painkillers when you wake up. Took care of your car. Next time don't drink too much when you're drinking alone.

P.S.: stop being a pussy and say it to me in person. Don't drunk call.

-Hinata"

No matter how many times he reread the note, the post sign didn't make sense to him. He remembered that she picked him up last night, but he didn't remember calling her— wait, no. He actually did. Memories flooded him, together with shame and embarrassment of what he did.

He was talking to some girls that time. He was so familiar with flirting that it felt natural for him to talk to girls. They were swooning over him, telling him that he was handsome and all, and that they could just take it somewhere. He, however, was pushing them away.

It was strange to see Maehara the philanderer to say no to girls, but he was sure he didn't want any girls but her. He told them proudly of how he loved a girl, a sweetheart from midschool. How awesome she is when she's doing those acrobatic movements, and how cute she looks when she is worried about him. Ah, how he loved the girl.

The other females were making a fuss about how he should leave her because they were there, but he lashed out at them saying that they got nothing on Hinata Okano, the awesome contortionist who owns his heart.

His mind and heart almost fell when he remembered clearly how after those girls scrammed, he called Okano out of nowhere. He must be too drunk to think first before doing anything. When her voicemail answered him, he just slurred his words,

"Hina-chan, you are the only girl for me. I love love love love you!"

He laughed at himself that time, but now that he remembered it, he wanted to just disappear to emptiness and wait for his life to run out there.


	2. KarasumaIrina

A/N:This is quite mature since this is Irina/Karasuma but no explicit content. Thanks for reading! Also thanks for the review and follows, that really made my day! As an amateur, it really made me happy. Anyway, I am not a native English speaker so if ever there are errors in my writing, do not hesitate to point it out especially if it disturbed your reading. Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated. Have a nice day!

Again, this fic is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit. I do not own neither the article nor Assassination Classroom.

* * *

2\. Karasuma/Irina

Sigh it into her mouth, wedged in between teeth and tongues. Don't even let your lips move when you say it, ever so lightly, into the air. Maybe it was just an exhalation of ecstasy.

* * *

Irina Jelavìc is a very tantalizing woman— or so what other men thought. She is beautiful, curvaceous and a total babe that men objectifying her is no news at all. She sometimes acts provocatively, a habit of hers when she was still a full-time assassin.

However, to Karasuma Tadaomi, she is a woman. Not an object of petty sexual fantasies, but a woman who needs saving.

Years since they met and nothing had changed. She was still Irina, a flirtatious woman whose coquetry does not affect him. She is still his wife, the one he swore he would share the rest of his life with.

There were instances that her failed attempts of flirting disappoint her, but little did she know it that wasn't what he wants. He doesn't want her lying naked on their bed, or her wearing nothing but her apron when preparing their meal. He was never attracted to those actions. He often scolds her for doing such inappropriate actions, especially when they're having their meal and she would just pout all throughout.

What he likes is when after an exhausting day, she would cuddle him, saying she was tired. He likes it when she nuzzles against him, murmuring sweet nothings to his chest, and he would just run his hand through her hair and holds her tighter.

He never sees the so-called bitch as a bitch. He sees her as a woman. As his woman.

He was from a mission when he got a text from her. It said that she would wait for him at home, and that she cooked dinner for them.

He was tired, nothing new. He'd be lying if he said the text didn't cheer him up. It did. No matter how unloving he may appear to her, he does love her more than she thinks he does. So he hurriedly packed his things, locked his office and went home.

When he arrived, she was nowhere to be found, and not to mention instead of his fluorescent lights on, the room was lit by a few scented candles on the table.

He was sure he didn't forget their anniversary. In fact, he was keen about remembering dates. That day isn't special.

That was rare, he thought. She never went as far as this epitome of romantic dinner when she prepared them before.

"Irina," he called quietly. He decided he wanted to play along with what his wife prepared. Maybe she wanted it tonight, and he thought he isn't one to deny her if she actually did exert efforts in making such extravagant dinner. Also the fact that she cooked. He remembered during their first few years of living together, she was as terrible cook as she is a fine assassin. She knew nothing about the task. There happened weeks with series of burnt meals or under-cooked rice. All the trials and errors she made, and finally in their third year, she can cook proper meals. Now, as he eyed what she prepared, with the table presentation and covered meals, he thought maybe she gave it all tonight. He can't help but wonder what was that all about.

He must have zoned out for longer time than he thought because she was already there, her hands wrapped around his waist, gently calling his attention.

"Let's eat?" She let go of him and made her way to her seat. She was extra cheerful tonight he noticed. It wasn't her usual coquetry, he can tell that she, for some reasons, was really, really happy.

He sat on his chair and laid the table napkin on his lap. "Fancy dinner you prepared. What brought this on?" He said nonchalantly.

He opened the dishes and sure enough, it was extravagant. As fancy as how she presented that he thought took a lot of time to prepare.

Irina just giggled. "Let's just enjoy the food, yes?" Karasuma just gave her a hum of approval.

They ate silently. The meals were outstandingly delicious. As he helped her fix the dishes, she stopped him. "No, your tired, honey dear. Let me do it, okay? Oh and wait here for a moment. Just sit there!"

There were no hint of seduction in her voice. If he's being honest, she was being cute that time. He just waited on his seat, wondering what was really the occasion.

She returned after a few moments. "I just prepared your bath. Go take a bath while I wash the dishes. Go on," she said as she tugged on his sleeve.

"Wait up. What's this about? You never answered me earlier," he pointed out. She just giggled.

"Patience, dear. Later, later." She winked at him. He shrugged. Maybe she really just want to get it tonight. He wasn't planning on denying her, but he thought all her efforts are unnecessary. Appreciated, very much, but utterly unnecessary.

Moments later, he was done taking a shower. He waited in their room with just his robe on. He didn't bother putting on his clothes if he was going to remove it later.

The door opened slowly. She stood there, hair still wet from the shower. Much to his shock, instead of what he expected, skimpy night dress to be exact or if she's feeling it just a pair of underwear, she was wearing pajamas that night.

Okay, what's happening? He thought.

Irina walked slowly towards their bed, smile never leaving her face. She crawled onto the bed, her usual seduction to him as their foreplay. She immediately reached for him and kissed him then and there. As expected of her, her tongue immediately slipped in and danced in no time; a dance they particularly mastered by heart.

Her hands snaked through his neck as she deepened the kiss. He leaned back a little. He decided he wanted to know what's all that about before going in too deep. He felt her chuckle.

"You didn't actually put anything on, dear? You naughty sexy boy. You're expecting something tonight, right?" She ran her fingers throught the slit of his robe, carefully untying the knot that was loosely done. "Though, I'm in no place to complain."

Just as she was about to remove the final knot, he stopped her hand, earning him a questioning look.

"Can you tell me now what is this all about?"

Instead of replying right away, she gave him a peck on his lips. "God, I love you," she whispered.

"That didn't answer my question," he said as he returned the kiss she gave him.

"Well, my dearest husband," she started. "This is a temporary parting gift maybe?" She said as she continued her ministrations on his robe. She finally opened the slit to reveal his magnificent figure.

"What parting gift?" She gave him another kiss. This time it wasn't rough and fast. It was slow and tender, as if pouring her emotions through it. There were no tongues involved. Just a shy, romantic kiss like that of a teenager's first. She pulled them slightly apart.

"Maybe I won't be able to come to our office for the next few months. I'm gonna miss working with you, that's why," she explained quietly. He was puzzled.

"What?" She sat up straight as if she was going to announce something serious. He felt his heart race. He had no idea if this is something positive or not.

"Karasuma Tadaomi, my beloved sexy hot husband," she paused, looking at his eyes. "I'm expecting."

"Huh?"

She laughed this time. Then, she leaned in nd gave him another kiss. "I said I'm expecting. You're going to be a father."

He couldn't believe what he heard. He looked at her, dumbfounded. She leaned in again. This time she propped herself up to properly position herself on top of him. She gave him another heated kiss. Her hands were everywhere.

"Irina, I don't know what to say," he said in between of their kisses.

She quickly removed herself on top of him. She looked horrified. "Are you... not happy?"

Instead of saying something, he pulled her again and shifted their bodies so he was on top. To her surprise, he was smiling. Before she can even say something, he attacked her with a kiss anywhere. Her lips, her nose, her forehead, everywhere. A litany of 'thank you's' escaping his lips.

Then he kissed her again. This time it was different. It was passionate and erotic combined. All his feelings of unexplainable happiness, poured into this one sweet kiss. In no time, she was sighing. Pleasure and euphoria evident in her moans.

Though she was sure every now and then she heard the three, rare and precious, little words from him in between of their sighs and pants.


	3. IsogaiKataoka

3\. Isogai/Kataoka

 _Buy her flowers. Buy her chocolate. Buy her a teddy bear, because that's what every romantic comedy has taught you. Take her out to a nice restaurant where neither of you feel comfortable and spend the whole night clearing your throat and tugging at your tie. Feel like your actions are more suited to a proposal than the simple confession of something you've always known._

* * *

Check. Double check. That's what he's been doing for almost half an hour. Isogai is known to be a perfect man. Always cool and responsible in handling things, always level headed when it matters, always the 'ikemen'. But all those compliments, or more like expectations for that matter, can be thrown out of the window in his current state. He was absolutely a nervous wreck.

He checked the time. 7:25. He still had thirty five minutes to arrive at their restaurant. He glanced at the mirror again. He was wearing a decent looking suit he bought for a bargain price at his favorite thriftshop. He prepared for this so much that he thought nothing could go wrong, except for his uncontrollable nervous breakdown that nothing should go wrong, if that made any sense at all. One last fix of his tie, and he was off.

He locked his apartment and made his way towards his secondhand car, his best achievement yet. Isogai was born from a poor family. He had to double his efforts to help his parents in taking care of the finances of his younger siblings and their whole family. He was ever thankful of that particularly large amount of money he got from that very special mission in his last year in middle school. Because of that, his and his parent's burden had been lifted off a bit, and now that he has a stable job, he could say that he was contented.

Well, maybe almost contented. He still have something in mind, and that's what brought him to his current nervous state. His original plans only include having a stable job, his own apartment, a car, and helping his parents in paying for his siblings education. Never did he thought that he'd wanted having someone to spend the rest of life with.

Well, she was and will always be worth it, he thought. She is always special to him, ever since middle school. So tonight, he decided he wanted to straight things up and tell her.

He drove silently to their agreed venue. He checked the time again, 7:36. He peeked at his rearview mirror just for assurance that the bouquet he bought earlier that afternoon was still there, untouched.

He arrived earlier than he expected. He was fifteen minutes early to their 8 pm agreed time. He looked for the seat he reserved and sat coolly, as if he wasn't in any trouble at all, or so that's what his face showed.

Looking at him, one will think he will be doing an extravagant proposal to a lady waiting for him in a grandiose restaurant or resort whatsoever. However, in reality, well maybe it was also some sort of proposal. He was not going to ask for someone's hand, instead, he was just going to confess his longtime feelings to that one special girl who captured his heart ever since they were in middle school.

It was unlike them. He and Meg had always been simple people. When they hang out or had dinners together, it was always simple. Just a meal at a cheap diner or maybe some ramen at a stall. It was always her choice, and she always insisted that they pay their own food. Maybe because she didn't want him to spend for her, at the same time she didn't want to hurt his pride that she never offered to pay for both. He never did complain about the set up. In fact, he was happy that he gets to spend time with her.

Because she always considered his welfare, choosing a cheap resto and all, he wanted the place where he would confess to be extra. He thought she deserves being spoiled with expensive meals once in a while. He planned everything months ahead. He just prayed that he won't mess up. Although Maehara, his best friend, always told him not to make a big deal out of it since Meg was obviously head over heels for him, he can't lower down his guard. He wanted everything to be perfect, not just because he wanted a yes, but also he wanted to repay all her efforts for him.

Eight pm, his watch showed. Anytime soon she will arrive.

Sure enough, he saw her tall silhouette entering the restaurant. His jaw almost dropped. He always knew that Meg is beautiful, however, that night she gave a new meaning to beautiful that even the word itself cannot describe her. She was wearing a supposedly simple black dress but for some reason she made it look extravagant. He quickly stood up as she neared him, wearing his giddy smile.

"Meg. Good evening," he calmly said.

She smiled back at him and made a face as she sat down on the chair he pulled for her.

"You know what, yesterday when you texted me that we are going to eat dinner tonight in this expensive restaurant, I almost panicked. I even thought it was someone else! I had to look at the sender for a couple of times before confirming that it was really you," she chuckled. "But seriously though, what is this fine dining all about? I mean, look at you. You look awesome in your suit."

He nervously laughed. "Uhh yeah. Uhm, uhh... You too. You're... Uhm... Beautiful in your dress," he ended with another awkward laughter. She raised an eyebrow then smiled.

So all of his smooth lines he practiced inside his head was thrown out of the window. He was really messing up!

"Anyway!" he tried changing the subject. "Let's order first, right? What do you want?"

"You choose for us. Surprise me?" she said with a challenging look. Great, now even she can tell that he was having hard time. Maybe even she was messing up with him. He decided he still wouldn't want the night to go wrong.

"Okay, your wish is my command," he stated with his retrieved charm and confidence. He called the waiter and stated their order. When the waiter left, he found her looking him funnily.

"Seriously, Isogai. I never saw you lose your calm like this before. Is there something you want to tell me?"

He chuckled. "Well, I just want to give back to you all the kindness you gave to me. Is that too much to ask? For once I want to be the one to pay for both of us. You never let me before, so I figured maybe catching you off-guard would do the trick." He internally jumped up and down for his success in hiding his nervousness. She almost caught him in her question.

Maybe it was just him but for a second he thought he saw her blush. Right then, she laughed, quite cheekily.

"Well, you did caught me off-guard. But I told you, it was no problem for me. You didn't have to repay anything."

"Maybe I didn't have to, but I always wanted to." Another success! He was slowly getting the hang of it.

She gave him a small smile for that. "Fine."

Their dinner was filled with light conversation. As expected to both of them, their chat is spontaneous. Nothing too tensed. Or so that's what Isogai wanted to believe. He was nervous all night. Although he tried his best to act like his normal self, he always faltered whenever she tried to ask indirectly what the dinner is about. At some point, he was uneasy about how she was not uncomfortable at all. Maybe it was just him and his poor way of living that he was never used to that type of restaurant, and to top it all off, he was also nervous about the main event he planned for that night.

As they finish their dish, he asked if he could drive her home.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. That's really nice of you," she agreed without thinking twice.

He just smiled. He raised his hand to the waiter in standby to ask for the bill.

"Hey, Isogai," she started.

"Yeah?" He asked as he took the bill from the waiter.

"I-Uhh, well, uhm, thank you for tonight," she stuttered. For the first time that night, she appeared nervous. What was that she was about to tell him?

"No problem. I told you, you deserve this." She looked a bit shocked for a moment, then she fell silent. He stood up first, then offered his hand to her.

"So, let's go?" he said with a smile. She took his hand and stood up. This time he was sure that she was blushing, as she as trying her best to avert her gaze from his. Maybe what Maehara said about her being head over heels for him is plausible. He crossed his fingers.

He lead them outside the restaurant, where she unlatched her hand from his. He opened the door of his car for her. She gave him a little smile and entered.

Isogai then followed her and sat on the driver seat. As he clasped his seat belt, he heard her sniff.

"Your car sure does smell like flowers," she remarked.

"Huh?" The horror flooded over him. Oh no. He lost it. His perfect plan was ruined. He actually forgot to give her the flowers!

"Oh no! Uhm, sorry Meg, really. That was supposed to be for you, but you see I forgot them inside. I was so stupid, Meg, sorry!" He tried to reason out helplessly. She suddenly burst out laughing.

"God, Isogai, that's the first time I saw you lost your cool like that! You looked silly. That's a first too!" She put a hand over her mouth, still laughing. Soon enough, he started laughing pathetically.

"B-but seriously though," her laughter slowly subsiding. "That bouquet back there is for me?" She pointed at the expensive looking bouquet placed at the backseat.

He scratched his head for his stupidity. "Yeah," he muttered as he reached for the bouquet nonetheless.

"Will you still accept it, though?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Isogai smiled then gave her the flowers. "Thank you," she said sweetly he almost blushed. Well, he really did blushed. Sure, it was already a routine that after their dinner, he would drive her home. However, maybe because of the expensive food or the fact that he was about to confess his feelings towards her, the night was exceptionally nerve-wracking.

"Let's go?" she asked him. He just nodded with a giddy smile.

They were unbearably quiet the whole ride, it was almost awkward. She wasn't on her phone or anything. She was just sitting there quietly which made him more uneasy than he already was.

When they arrive, he immediately went out first to open the door for her.

When he closed the door, he mustered up all his courage. He would finally say the words he planned to say all this time. He cleared his throat.

"Kataoka Meg," he started. She turned around at the sound of her full name.

"I lov—" he wasn't even finished when he felt something soft and warm on his cheek.

"Took you that long, huh? Me too, you dense ikemen," she smiled.

He couldn't process what happened. Was that a kiss?

"Uh... " he stammered. She chuckled.

"Oi, Yuuma. Stop, okay? Don't ever take me to an expensive restaurant again. If I want a date with you, I'd want it to be in a place where we can be who we are. You've been straining yourself whole night. I am, too, you know?"

He can't get himself to speak. He was the one who will confess, why was it that it was him who cannot talk? He closed his eyes and gathered all the remaining confidence he have.

"Meg, I... Can you be my girlfriend?" he sputtered out, looking at her with such determined eyes.

She shook her head. "Are we not dating yet? Man, here I thought you're gonna ask me to be your wife!" She laughed.

"So that means...? "

"Yes, of course, you idiot," she hit his head playfully with the bouquet she was holding.

She started walking towards her door. He stood still from where he was, completely dumbfounded.

"Oh, and Isogai? One more thing. Never buy suits from thrift shops. I can see there's an obvious hole on your cuffs and your collar."

He swore when he will propose to her, which is not too long after that day, he will never follow the cliches in the movies.

* * *

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter very much! I just love these two. Thanks again for the reviews, favorite and follow! You made somebody's day ^_^


	4. SuginoKanzaki

4\. Sugino/Kanzaki

 _Whisper it into her hair in the middle of the night, after you've counted the space between her breaths and are certain she's asleep. Shut your eyes quickly when she shifts toward you in askance. Maybe you were just sleep whispering_.

* * *

Dreams do come true. Sugino Tomohito is a living proof that it does. Once, he wished to become a professional baseball player, but was disheartened by many factors. Two main factors are: One, he was not good enough. Two, he was stuck in the class E in middle school that's why he couldn't join and train with the school's team.

But the second reason is the exact reason why his dream came true. That unforgettable school year has a special place in his heart, especially that one hell of an octopus sensei of theirs, that everytime he walks into the field for a game, he never failed to remember how that sensei of theirs camouflaged as a ball just to give them instructions without getting attention from outsiders. Because of the extensive training and all, he became better in baseball and in every aspects in life. Good old days.

But what strengthens his statement even more is that he even got the girl he dreamed of ever since middle school. Talk about how one lucky guy he is. Kanzaki Yukiko is pretty, kind, smart, prim, proper and elegant, and anything that is way out of his league.

It started when he invited her to watch his game in high school. Without hesitation, she said yes. He thought she was just being nice because they were classmates before. Special on that matter because they are classmates in the Class 3-E, bonded by blood lust which is, proven and tested, a pretty strong bond.

He thanked all the gods that he didn't make a fool out of himself on the first game that she watched. In fact, he was shining during the whole game. He did pretty well.

After the game, she approached him and told him he was awesome. He was giddy at that point. Too happy. But what took him over the edge was when she asked him if he was okay with having dinner together so they could catch up. He was on cloud nine. He knew he was overreacting, but hell, who is he to deny Kanzaki?

They kept in touch after that, and when they reached college, he finally had the guts to formally ask her out. She just laughed at him and told him that she never thought it would take him years to muster up the courage. Though she admitted that she only had feelings for him when they were high school, she always knew he had feelings for her.

Every game, she'll go and watch. She was always supporting him, waving her hand when he's doing well and clenching her fist to cheer him up when his team is on the losing end. She was awesome, as a girlfriend, friend and a person as a whole.

After college, all the heavens smiled down to him when she asked him if she could move in with him in his apartment. The nursing home where she was working was nearer to his apartment than her previous, so she asked him, rather cutely because she was totally red in embarrassment, if she could live in his apartment. She promised to pay half of the bills, and even pay rent. He was supposed to decline about her paying the rent but she insisted so he can't really refuse.

He was thankful that his small apartment has two bedrooms. During college, he had a roommate but the guy moved out when they graduated so his room is vacant. She could stay there without the inappropriateness of an unmarried girl and guy in their early twenties, although officially a couple, living together in one roof.

She gladly accepted and in no time she was living there. He wakes up to see her cooking breakfast for them. The house was always clean. She maintained every thing in order. Every time he went home pretty late because of practice, there is a note saying the food is in the fridge, he could just warm it up.

What he did to deserve this perfect girl, he did not know. But he was sure that he really does love her and he's willing to do anything to deserve her.

Their current set up made him think that they were married, but he was shy at the thought. There were times that he was too insecure of himself, thinking that he didn't deserve her. She would just hug him tightly and comfort him with her soothing words saying it was him whom she chose. And that she was lucky one being asked out by a famous baseball ace.

She is always like that, and it always works.

Soon enough, they started sleeping on the same bed. Nothing happens, of course. They vowed that they will do it after marriage. They were just cuddling and nuzzling, nothing more. He would just slither in their bed if he went home late to be welcomed by a kiss on his cheek. To Sugino, it was perfect like that.

It was the morning of their anniversary when he came home later than usual. He was from a party with the Class 3-E boys after they gather to clean up their room in the mountain. For some reasons they didn't allow him to go home earlier. Nagisa was even there, and he was actually the one who was convincing him not to leave. Surprisingly, none of them went home wasted because they just talked all night.

Now he was feeling guilty that he spent the whole night before their anniversary with friends when he should spend it with her. He decided he'll just make it up to her tomorrow. After all, he already prepared a gift for her weeks ahead.

When he opened the door, he was startled when he found her lying on the couch. He internally cursed himself. She must've waited for him!

But what caught his attention is the paper she was holding while asleep. He carefully took it from her grip. In her neat and small penmanship, she wrote:

 _Anniversary Plan Checklist_

 _[×] gift_

 _[×] restaurant reservation_

 _[ ] Bake a cake the night before (stall him: Nagisa-kun)_

Sugino couldn't move. Now everything made sense to him. He was being stalled so she could bake a cake for their anniversary! Happiness flooded through him that he couldn't do anything but to smile from ear to ear. If he wasn't worried about waking her up, he would jump up and down and bang his head on the wall repeatedly just to contain his happiness.

She was too sweet, he couldn't take it. After several minutes of blushing and smiling giddily, he composed himself. He decided to transfer her to their bed. He carefully lifted her. She must be really tired because she didn't even budge when he carried her.

As he laid her down their bed, he saw her stir. He lied down next to her, placed her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. He didn't bother to change. He was too caught up in the moment that he wanted to just feel her breathing on top of him. She was everything he wished for.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and thought, _I love you so much, Kanzaki Yukiko._

He must have said it out loud because he saw her opened her eyes slowly. For some reasons, his instinct was to shut his eyes and pretend to be asleep. He didn't want her to know that he knew about her plan.

He felt her caress his forehead, before moving closer to give him a kiss there.

He heard her whisper, "Welcome home. Happy Anniversary. I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: I decided to update right away so I can keep it up with the one I posted in AO3. Again, please do not hesitate to tell me if there's something wrong with my writing style. Criticisms yield growth. Thank you so much for reading!


	5. KarmaRio

So this is the hardest prompt for me. Originally, I planned this to be Karmanami but as I internalize the situation, I think it would suit the prodigy duo more. Sorry to disappoint, shippers :( I mean, I ship Karma with both of them, but the prompt gives off the vibe that would click with the chemistry of the prodigy duo. But personally, even though it was canon that Karma said he was most comfortable talking to Okuda, I like his dynamic with Rio more. Maybe because I think their brotp is perfect for experimental romcom and I'm not much of a fan of writing bad boy x nerd girl stories. And especially because our English Gal deserves more love. She is actually my favorite girl in AC.

Also, I was really glad to see some fics about her and Asano Gakushuu. I mean, I thought I was the only one who thought their personalities will create a funny, disastrous chemistry. I don't technically ship them, but for practice, their dynamic is interesting to write. Maybe next time if I get inspired, I might play with those two. *evil laugh ensues; Karma would approve because Gakushuu being in love will definitely be entertaining. Rio, too. Sorry, not sorry*

Anyway, I blabber so much. Thank you for appreciating this fanfiction. It's my first time so it really made me happy that people actually read this. Only three more. Have a nice day!

* * *

5\. Karma/Rio

 _Blurt it out in the middle of an impromptu dance party in the kitchen, as clumsy as your two left feet. When time seems to freeze, hastily tack on "in that shirt" or "when you make your award-winning meatballs" or, if you are feeling particularly brave, "when we do this." Resume dancing and pretend you don't feel her eyes on you the rest of the night._

* * *

It was supposedly a Sunday, the only time when she could rest for the whole day, when she received a message saying he was coming over. Every week is hectic for her, being someone from the foreign affairs department of the government. Her schedule is always packed. Meetings in the mornings, presentations in the afternoon, after-shift finishing of documents. She enjoys it, but she realized she enjoys her Sundays more when she got the hang of her job.

Not that she was complaining, though. It was him anyway so she was sure her day will be fun. If she's being honest, she prefers Sundays with him than Sundays by herself. She loves sleep, yes, being deprived of it, but she also loves the petty pranks they pull off to each other when they're together. It's kind of stress relieving to be with someone you can laugh with. However, she'd rather die than admit that to him because she knew that he would make a big deal out of it, and that he will make fun of her to death.

She didn't need to reply; the guy doesn't accept no for an answer. She reluctantly stood up and fixed her bed. She decided to take a shower.

As to why Akabane Karma loved coming over her house, damned if she know. They weren't actually close friends when they were in middle school together. Actually, they only had an interaction in the final year, where they became good friends. Well, it is expected of them, they were from class 3-E. It is inevitable to become close to a person who shares the same blood lust as you do.

They knew each other well, mainly because they were very much alike, yet very much different. Karma is a guy who takes pride of what he has. He's highly intelligent, he has strong personality, and he has all the skills. He is also highly competitive. He's thrilled with challenges. He thinks it is more fun if there's someone who can fight head on with him, applicable to all aspects. His definition of fun is to make sure he is on a higher tier. But at the same time he doesn't want to be unreachable. He wants to be with people. Just a distance between levels, yes, but he believes it's impossible to reach the top without people helping and helping people. He has this attitude that he wanted to appear like he's not trying, but truth is he doesn't want to lose. He had always wanted to leave an impression that he's not working hard when in fact he is. As much as possible, when he works, he does it with less efforts, but the result is the same, if not more than what is expected.

As for Rio, well, she was laid back, to say the least. She is never competitive. She wants to stay in the shadows, enjoying the company of normal people. She wants the mundane definition of fun. It never changed in her. Although she didn't like to admit, she is a gifted girl. Highly intelligent, she doesn't usually try hard when she's working, but she doesn't actually take pride on it. Her ideology that being intelligent will keep you isolated always lingers in her. It started as a stupid, middle school ideology, but as she grows up, it made more sense to her. People interaction is indeed more important, she realized. She never wanted to be alone. Her personality is strong, too, but not too strong to be unapproachable. Unlike Karma, she doesn't want distance in levels, she wants to be in the same tier with most people. Opposite to him, who is born a star of any story, Rio just wants to be a background character even in her own.

During the iconic civil war in their middle school days, she found out that they very much think alike. He didn't even felt the need to explain his strategy, she understood quite easily. It was just like that. They could even finish each other's sentences. But after middle school, they barely kept in touch with each other. Then during college she studied in London, narrowing even more the chances of talking to him.

However, because they're on the same line of job, which is in the government, their roads met again. Whenever they have the time they would go out together, tagging Nagisa along sometimes.

Soon enough, they became too comfortable with each other. Things like sending stupid memes to each other became a common thing for them, despite how old they are. Sometimes when she is out of the country, she'll facetime him just to show him something funny. Or she'll just send a picture. It was easy like that.

Lately, he already went as far as barging into her house, claiming that he was tired and that her house is nearer than his. He even took some food from her fridge without asking permission. It annoyed her so much that one time, for revenge, she put an inconsiderable amount of salt and crushed jalapeno seeds in a bowl of strawberry yogurt she purposely left in the fridge for him. He was tricked, the look in his face unforgettable. He threw up that time and vowed he'll get back at her.

Soon, it became a series of who pranks who. He even went as far as staining her favorite skirt with red, unwashable paint, while she spilled intentionally a juice in his coat during a meeting.

When she felt like it was going overboard, she refrained from the extreme pranks. Karma was not one to back down so she did. Told him she surrenders. In return, he made fun of her for a whole month. Evil, red spawn of satan, he never grew up.

Then, it became a habit. She just let him barge into her house, crash into her couch and eat whatever he wants in the fridge. Sometimes, when he was feeling a need to change his character a bit, he'll bring some take out food. Rare are the times like that Sunday morning when he'll text in advance that he's coming over.

She was changing into casual clothes, shorts and some large shirt, when she heard the doorbell.

"It's 7 freaking am when you texted. It woke me up," she blurted out as she opened the door. He just smiled devilishly, showing those sharp fangs he has.

"Nah, because this time is important. I want you to be awake when I come over," he stated nonchalantly while removing his shoes. She noticed he was holding a plastic in his hand.

"So what's up?" She asked when he crashed into her couch, throwing his car keys on her coffee table.

"I'm planning on making a cake. You know how to, right?"

She raised an eyebrow on him. "Cake?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep. It's almost Nagisa's birthday," he said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I know. How sweet of you. Too sweet that I think it smelled of disaster. What are you planning?"

He laughed, obviously caught. "We're almost twenty eight, and guess what? The guy is still untouched. I'm just being a good friend and thought maybe hooking him up with this really pretty actress named Haruna Mase will be a good idea," he said as he opened the plastic bag he was holding. Inside were materials used for baking. Flour, eggs, sugar and the likes.

She knew very well that those ingredients are not just ingredients. "I know that, too. They were just being very modest so they decided not to bang each other yet," she shrugged. It was true that it was only lately when Nagisa announced that he and Kayano were dating.

"Exactly," Karma stated matter-of-factly. "I mean, imagine the look on Nagisa's face if he's left in a room with her, all aroused and embarrassed, trying so hard to contain himself. Nothing will be lost if they do it there. The whole place will be paid anyway."

Rio smiled. Imagining it is funny enough. Shy Nagisa trying to act okay when he's definitely not.

"So I'm guessing these ingredients are laced with Viagra or something? You convinced Okuda to make this?"

"Nope, not all. Just the premade icing. The effects, though, are stronger and faster than normal. And, nope, she'll scold me, especially we're talking about Kayano-chan here. It was Takebayashi I asked. He understood well that it was for a prank so he didn't ask further," he stood up and took the ingredients with him in the kitchen.

She followed. "Why don't you just ask Okuda to bake? I mean, I think she's better?"

"I did. But she was busy, so I was stuck with you," he gave her his trademark smirk.

She just shook her head in disbelief and took some bowls to start their mission.

She poured the flour carefully on to the large bowl. "Since the pre-made icing is chocolate, we're going to bake a delicious chocolate cake, special for our favorite assassin, yes?"

He did not answer. Much to her horror, when she turned to check what he's doing, he attacked her with a handful of flour. She coughed, her face completely covered with flour.

"You were saying?" He playfully asked her.

"Karma!" She yelled as she washed off the flour in her face.

"Yeah, that's me," she heard him chuckle. She wiped her face with her hand, only to find him throwing more flour on her wet face. Wet face.

She wiped the flour out of her eyes and immediately picked the egg from the table. She threw the egg on him. It broke on the contact, staining his shirt. He wiped the yolk with his hand to wipe on her face and neck. She tried to cover her face but he was stronger so she definitely lost.

But she was rather quick, reaching for the bottle of vinegar behind her and poured it onto his head. She didn't care about her condiments anymore. She just wanted to get back at him. She felt him release her. He guffawed.

"You know what, I really love you," he blurted out.

She frowned at him. He looked calm. "What?"

"I said I love you," he smiled.

Rio felt the blood rushed to her head. They were playing, she reminded herself. It was another of his dirty tactics.

She composed herself. "Yeah?" She saw in her peripheral vision that he has another round of flour ball in his hand.

"Yeah."

She readied herself for another attack. She'll dodge it, for sure. Her skills might be rusty, but her agility remained commendable.

"Specially when we do this," she heard him say as she tumbled away from her original position when he looked like he was going to throw.

He laughed once again. "That was a fake!" He declared as she felt him grab her waist. One hand keeping her latched, the other wiping her face with the mixture of flour, vinegar and egg which she can distinguish because of the foul smell and the sticky texture. She was flailing helplessly but because Karma is strong as hell, her efforts were futile.

He released her at once. "You look like a cake now! A bad one at that, because you smelled gross." He stuck his tongue out at her, a habit that never left him whenever he wins.

She gave up. There's no point in winning a head on flour fight with the guy. She's stupid if she thought she can win. There's no way. She thought she can get her revenge in another way. Maybe next time.

"Truce! You win."

"Ehh?"

She didn't bother washing her face again. She just wiped the sticky mixture that got in the way of her eyes.

"Out of my house! It's too dirty, we can't do anything," she pushed him out of the kitchen counter.

He just let her push him. "But we haven't baked anything yet!"

"Shut up, you red demon. Go find another girl who can help you. Not me."

"But I want it to be you! All of them will not agree," he reasoned out. "And I smelled strongly of vinegar. I can't get in my car like this."

"Don't care. Now, out!" She pushed him out of the door. He continued laughing.

As she closed the door, she looked at her kitchen in disbelief. It was disastrous. It wasn't even noon yet but she has to clean the disaster right away so she can sleep instead for the remaining hours. That spawn of hell. He's so gonna get it.

She got her mop out to wipe the floor.

 _"I really love you."_

Shit. Why was she remembering that! It was just his dirty tactics, she knew very well. But deep inside she is still a girl who got flustered by those words.

"I should clean!" She declared to her self as she tried to push the thought out of her mind. She thought of a way to get back at him instead. Maybe next time she'll put a sea of mouse traps in his office.

When she was almost finished, she heard her phone buzzed.

"Don't eat the icing alright?"

Damn, she forgot to throw the ingredients he brought out with him.

She typed:

"I'll throw this out."

"Awww, don't!"

She decided not to reply. Stupid Karma, she cursed. He'll definitely feel her wrath.

Few moments later, after her bath for the second time that day, she saw another message from him.

"Oh, and Rio? Saying it twice means I mean it."

 _"You know what, I really love you,"_

 _"I said I love you,"_

She blushed. Instinctively deleting that message of his. He was messing up with her again! If he wants to play with her feelings, he was never gonna win. She thought it was her forte to keep her feelings to herself.

What? No! There's no way she'll like that demon. He was a partner in crime, not a partner in life. She doesn't have feelings for him. He was special, yes, for a friend. But as she replayed the moments earlier, she felt rather flustered when he grabbed her waist. And the fact that she once thought he's cute and at the same time devilishly handsome when he smirks at her every time they are thinking of the same thing actually disturbed her. Or when she give in to her thought that she is happier with him around, especially when he's being considerate and serious, which is rare. Maybe, just maybe, if she's being honest again, she might think she came to be _attached_ to him. Which is the worst thing that could happen, because she knew he had someone in mind, cute, hardworking Okuda-san.

She shrugged the thought. Come what may. It always happens anyway. She was never the chosen one.

But of all the people, it shouldn't be him.

Damn. Karma will definitely be the death of her.

But little did she know that it took him all his courage and strength to say it out loud, without looking flustered despite how his fast his heart was racing. He didn't know how to tell her seriously. He was serious about his plan on Nagisa's birthday but he got too excited when he saw her. For some unknown reasons, his reflex was to play with her. He always does. Her presence is something unexplainable for him. She is constantly fun to be with, and she's weak and strong at the same time. She's a combination of clashing traits which is what's interesting about her. She can be really intelligent and stupid, serious and frivolous, thoughtful and nagging all at the same time. To top it all of, she's really tactical and not boring at all. The unpredictability is what got him that it became a challenge.

So he always does what's natural between them, which is to play around. And when things get serious, specially whenever she asks why it is always her that he's fooling around with (damn smartass girl just wanted a confirmation), he'd just shrug and say something, anything other than his real answer. She must've gotten the hint that he has this stupid, unwanted feelings for her.

Someday, maybe one day, he'll have the courage to tell her. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the friendship. He crossed his finger that she'll let his little slip earlier slide.

If he was bad at one thing, it was admitting defeat. He was too prideful to admit, but he was utterly defeated by her. She took his heart away.

* * *

A/N: This is longer than I expected it to be. Since the pair is not established, I thought I had to add a recap of their 'current' relationship to make it sound realistic, and so it wouldn't leave an impression that they became ooc. Or did they? (if you think so please please comment!) Thank you for reading!


	6. ChibaHayami

6\. Chiba/Hayami

 _Write her a letter in which the amount of circumnavigating and angst could rival Mr. Darcy's. Debate where to leave it all day – on her pillow? In her coat pocket? Throw it away in frustration, conveniently leaving it face up in the trashcan, her name scrawled on the front in your sloppy handwriting. Let her wonder if you meant it._

* * *

Thack!

A pellet from a corner of the room hit a particular date in the calendar. Fourteenth of March.

Chiba placed his toy gun in the table. It had been a habit of his since middle school. Whenever he's bothered of something, he likes to shoot the targets he placed on his walls with his toy gun. It helps him think. However, that time, he wasn't very sure if hitting the marked date in his calendar would help as he was still stumped. He had no idea what to give her.

Hayami is a simple girl, to say the least. She says what's on her mind if you ask, but she's never the type who will give unsolicited opinions. That's what he loves most about her. She'll say right away if she doesn't like the food, or if she doesn't want to go to a place. Very simple, no need to figure out.

But now, her being assertive is what confused him. He can't ask her what she wants for White Day. Once and for all, he wants to surprise her, just like what she did for him last Valentine's.

It was usual for them to go out together whenever they had free time. Ever since middle school, there had been a special connection between them. Maybe because of the fact that they are both quiet and timid, and both were good snipers in the assassination classroom. At first, the dates were awkward. They didn't know what to say to each other, so they just ate in silence. After some time, they grew comfortable with their setup and talked to each other more. He loves it when she starts talking about her day, because those are the times he sees her fully expressing herself. Then, the dates became natural for them, silence was no longer awkward.

Their date last Valentine's, though, was extra special. It wasn't anything usual for them. The day started without her texting him. He didn't expect anything. He knew Hayami was quite busy with her work that even on Sundays her only free time is in the afternoon. He knew she needs time for herself on Sundays. However, she surprised him when she went to his apartment unannounced that afternoon. It was a Sunday so he was surprised to see her standing outside his door. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day," she said nonchalantly, as she removed her shoes and stepped in his house.

He was left petrified, completely dumbfounded. He was too shocked by what she did. Sure, they had been dating for a long time, but it was the first time she did something like that.

"Oh. Did I crossed a line I'm not allowed to?" She asked, confused. Her cheeks profusely blushing despite the poker face she had on. He shook his head nervously.

"N-no. It's okay. I was just... shocked," he replied.

She smiled a little, and continued preparing the meals she brought. All were homecooked. It was also the first time she cooked for him.

"Ryuunosuke-kun," she called him. Another first. She always called him by his last name. "I prepared these meals. I hope you like them." She bowed.

"Uhh, you didn't have to. But thank you for the meal."

He sat down and picked the chopsticks. He started eating. It tasted so good.

"It's delicious," he complimented. She smiled.

"I'm glad," she replied. They ate silently together. When he was about to finish his meal, she stood up, getting something from her bag, and sat down again.

She cleared her throat as if to announce something.

"Chiba Ryuunosuke-kun," she started. "I like you for years now. I don't know but I want to clear and settle things. Here's your chocolate. Will you go out with me?" She handed out a fancy box to him. He couldn't move, but out of all reactions he can come up with, he snorted. She looked confused. He took the chocolate from her hands.

"Of course," he said as he chuckled. "It was just weird that you kissed me before asking me out."

"I'm sorry. I thought it would create a romantic vibe if I kissed you first,"

And so, from there they started dating for real, as if they weren't doing the same thing for the last few years. Almost a month after, there he was wracking his brain on how to return what she gave him thrice as much. He had no idea at all. All those sites in the internet are not helping. If not too cliche, too fancy. Something that she wouldn't appreciate much. He wanted to make it as simple yet as heartfelt as what she did last Valentine's day.

What do people do if they want to tell people they love them? He thought. Love confession?

Letter! A letter would suffice. He thought of the old fashioned way of confessing. Cliche but simple. He thought maybe if he writes her a letter, he would convey his feelings properly. She deserves to know that even if he's quiet and inexpressive like that, he loves her very much.

He took a sheet of paper from his drawer and started writing.

"Dear Rinka," he wrote carefully.

Dear Rinka... Shoot. He didn't know where to start. Would he thank her for everything that she did? It would sound like a parting letter. Would he directly tell her that he was happy being her boyfriend? He cursed himself for being bad at playing with words. It's a letter after all, why can't he be smooth for once? If only telling your feelings is as easy as shooting a target.

* * *

It was exactly a month that they started dating officially. Hayami decided to surprise him and went to his apartment, the same thing she did a month ago. She noticed he's not home yet. It's a good thing that he gave her a spare key. She went directly to the kitchen to prepare the meals she brought. As she passed, she saw that he didn't close the door to his room properly. Too dangerous, she thought. If there were any thieves, they can easily get something inside his room. She decided to close the door, but was stopped when she saw that he didn't turn off his lamp. He's indeed getting careless.

She went inside his room for the sole purpose of turning off the lamp. However, a piece of paper caught her attention.

On his table was an unfinished letter, she thought so, because the pen on top of it was still uncapped. She didn't intend to pry, if not for her name written carefully on top of the paper. It seemed like a draft because after her name were crossed out sentences.

 _"Dear Rinka-chan,"_

" _Thank you for_ " Scratched.

 _"I am really happy that_ " Also Scratched.

She moved the pen covering the last sentence.

 _"I love you."_

She smiled. She took the pen and wrote:

 _"I love you, too._

 _P. S. : Your marksmanship may still be excellent, but you'll never know when a thief will break in your room. Always lock and door and don't forget to turn off the lights."_

She decided to leave, so she took her bags with her. It's his turn to surprise her anyway.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the follows and reviews! Two more to go! ^_^


	7. NagisaKayano

7\. Nagisa/Kayano

 _Wait until something terrible has happened and you can't not tell her anymore. Wait until she almost gets hit by a car crossing Wabash against the light and after you are done cursing at the shit-for-brains cab drivers in this city, realize you are actually just terrified of living without her. Tell her with your hands shaking._

* * *

After a particularly long day, Nagisa was finally home. He was really physically exhausted. Anyone who went to all open jewelry and gift shops to look for a particular gift would (and by particular it means that it should be simple yet remarkable, thoughtful yet elegant, or as what a certain redhead bestfriend of his told him). Not to mention that his mental strength was drained thinking about what gift he would buy, hence the shop-hopping he did all alone, because nobody was actually available to go with him. Sugino has practice. He has an upcoming match. Karma is, well, as expected of that metaphorically and literally big guy, he's always busy. He only gave Nagisa some headstart of what to give to the girl he's going to confess to, specially that she's someone whom he knew for a long time as a special friend, and just lately he began to actually see as someone more than that.

As soon as he opened the door, he hurried to the couch and just crashed onto it. He was really drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He was tired, but he's anxious that he couldn't stay still. He checked what he bought once again. It was a cute octopus stuffed toy, and an intricately designed box which contained an expensive necklace. He pulled out his phone to look over the list he had been reading and rereading for the past three days. Gifts? Check.

He stood up and went to his room. He left the gifts he bought at the couch. He lied down face flat on his bed. There's no way he can calm down. He didn't want to mess things up. He went over his plan on his head. By 8:30 pm tomorrow, he shall be at the location where she is shooting her show. He shall bring her favorite foods, particularly pudding because by that time is her dinner break. He shall wait for her until she finishes her shoot and drive her home. While on their way, he shall give her the octopus stuffed toy and greet her a happy birthday. Then after that, he shall casually tell her that for some unknown reasons he actually fell for her after all these years, and that sorry that it kinda made it awkward sometimes when he's subconsciously expressing it like when he got a little moody that one time when she had this romance movie with this another blue haired actor (but he didn't actually got mad because just when she noticed that he kinda did became moody, she became extra nice), and that if she doesn't feel the same, she can forget that he confessed and he'll promise to act like nothing ever happened.

Planning, check. He sighed. He's too nervous to do anything. Sure, he likes her. But it's not like he liked her like how Sugino likes Kanzaki way back since middle school. No, it was not like that. Yukimura Akari, or Kayano, as what she insisted him to call her, had always been a special friend, not particularly his best friend but someone who meant something for him. She eventually grew on him. Despite their busy schedules and the fact that she can be recognized anywhere, it was always her who visits him whenever she had time. She had been constantly in contact, asking him how he was doing and stuff. He appreciated it so much, to the point of falling for her. He didn't have an idea if he has any chance, after all, she's nice to everyone, but he just had to tell her, at least let her know that he's falling in too deep for her. And he had to do it on her birthday because he was convinced by his half-devil best friend Karma to do it on an eventful day so she can easily forget one event out of many.

His eyes started to droop. Finally! He thought. Finally, sleep had knocked on his way. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best for tomorrow. He almost drifted to nothingness when his phone rang.

He groaned. "Who is it this time?" He whined aloud. He read the name of his caller at almost 12 midnight. Karma.

"Karma, I swear please let this be something important, I'm really, really tired, dude," he spoke in a rush because if this is another of Karma's pranks, he doesn't even know what to do.

"Dude, this is dead important. It's Kayano-chan. She's in danger." There is urgency in his voice. As soon as Nagisa heard the name Kayano-chan and the word 'danger', all the tiredness and sleepiness were gone in a split second and was replaced by fear. He immediately stood up and sprinted to his closet to change clothes.

"Where is she? What happened, Karma?" He said as he put on his coat. He took his car keys.

"She said she's at home. I didn't know why it was me she called. She was asking for help. Then when I asked her what happened, the call ended. She can't be reached anymore. She just called. If we both hurry, we can be there at the same time. I also called the police."

"Okay, I'll be there. Thanks for calling me," he ended the call. He can't even think straight. He's afraid of all the possibilities that might happened. What if she's? He can't even finish the thought. It's too dreadful to think of.

 _Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay._

For the record, he arrived in no time. He went past speed limit and thank everything, he wasn't caught. When he arrived, he was overwhelmed by the quiet scene. Karma and the police hadn't arrived yet. He quietly went out of his car and grabbed the knife that he conveniently keeps on his car. If he's going to unleash his long forgotten assassin skills, and going to have his second kill, then so be it, if it means that Kayano is in danger.

He quietly sprinted towards the gate of her house. No signs of intrusion. Suprisingly, it was naturally open. He quickly hid his bloodlust and walked casually inside the gate. There's still a garden before her actual house so he tried to call her, quite loudly than normal.

"Kayano? The gate's open so I just came in." If there's any intruder, he will most likely attack when he opened the door. As he came closer the porch, he saw that only a lamp was lit inside. His heart raced. Please be okay. You're strong, Kayano. He repeated on his head like a mantra.

He called once more when he's finally on the front door. "Kayano? Hello? Anyone?" He knew Kayano was living with only one maid. She didn't want a bodyguard, so she didn't have one. He internally cursed himself for not convincing her to get one. He always thought it would be dangerous, but he never thought that it would end up like this. When he tried to rotate the knob, it was unlocked too. He readied his knife and quickly opened the door. Nobody attacked him. He scanned the dimly lit room and to his horror, he found a body lying. It was Kayano.

"Kayano! Kayano!" He ran towards her. She was wearing her night clothes. She's unconscious. He shook her body. She didn't budge. He checked if she had any wounds. None. When he checked her hand, she was holding a number pills. All the fear and anxiety engulfed him. Please, this is not happening. Why, Kayano?

"No. No, please," He shook her once more. "Kayano! Kayano! Please hang on. Please." He called. He lifted her up. She's still breathing. He can make it.

"I trust Karma and they'll be here in no time, Kayano. Please don't. Hang on, okay? Please. Don't die on me please, I love you so much so don't do this. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," he whispered as tears started to run down his face. His face shows no emotion, as he was trying his best to calm down, but he can't help but let the tears of his emotional turmoil run down to his face. He couldn't imagine that she will be doing something like this. He laid her down on her couch. He pulled out his cellphone to call Karma, when he felt a hand on his face wiping his tears.

"I love you, too, Nagisa-kun." He looked at her. She was awake.

"Huh?" He couldn't process what was going on.

"Nagisa-kun, please don't be mad. I'm sorry, too. That was just an act. Please don't be mad!" She held his face with her two hands to make him face her. His face is still unreadable. He was just staring back at her.

"Listen, Nagisa-kun. I'm really glad about what you said. I love you too, ever since middle school. But I'm also really sorry. That was just a dare. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done that. We thought—" she was cut off when the lights turned on.

"Surprise! Congratulations for having such balls, Nagisa-kun! And, Happy Birthday, Kayano-chan!" Nakamura said as she went out from the cupboard. One by one, they came out from their hiding places. All of them. Class 3E.

"Congratulations, both of you! Finally, guys, finally!"

"Yeah, congratulations and happy birthday Kayano!"

"Happy Birthday, Kayano-chan!"

"So you think we can just let you confess without us knowing, when the whole class knows that she's actually head over heels for you since forever?" Karma poked his head out from where he was hiding, which was at the back of a vase near where Kayano was lying. "Though, I'm kinda disappointed, Nagisa, how come you didn't notice me? Ah, yeah. Still quite the assassin, waiting for the time when the 'intruder' attacks you first."

Nagisa was still frozen. He couldn't still process what was going on. All he understood was that that was definitely a terrible joke. All his exhaustion that day, his worries about what he saw just minutes ago, then now the shame that they actually heard everything and also the fact that he lost his guard when he saw her like that. He never noticed anyone in the room because he was worried of her. At that time, he thought that he should just let the intruder go near him and that's when he will fight. But instead he saw the pills in her hand and thought that she may had swallowed quite a number because of many possibly terrible reasons and he might be too late to save her. The thoughts running to his head all at once made him just want to flee from the room and just let his anger and everything that he's feeling subside. They were already serving the drinks and the desserts. Kayano still trying her best to talk to him. Everything became too loud. He stood up and went straight to the door.

"Nagisa-kun!" He heard Kayano called. He continued walking towards the gate. "Nagisa-kun. I'm really sorry. I knew it was wrong but we still did it. I admit part of it was my fault! I wanted to know how you would react. Nagisa-kun please don't ignore me!"

He still wouldn't budge. He was just walking until he reached his car. He just wanted to go home and calm himself down. He went inside his car. Kayano still followed him and rode shotgun. He was fixing his seat belt when Kayano spoke once again.

"Fine, you won't listen because you're having a bloodlust. I've been meaning to return this since forever." She suddenly pushed him against the car door and pressed her lips against his. He was taken aback by what she did. He felt her shift her lips, trying to deepen the kiss. He allowed her, but this time he instinctively pushed her quite aggressively without breaking the kiss until it was her who was leaning against the car door. He slipped in his tongue when he saw the chance. At that moment it became a death match, as if the one who loses dies. His hands were steadied on her neck and on the back of her head keeping her as close as possible, while hers were eveywhere, from his neck to his chest then to his face. He was gonna win that match and kill the other.

He was going straight for a kill when he heard her whimper. Suddenly, all made sense. It was not a match, it was a deep, rough, and who knows it might be a painful kiss. He quickly removed himself from Kayano. He couldn't face her. He became a monster on such a situation like that. Is that how messed up he already was because of all that happen in just one night?

He saw her fix her disheveled hair and clothes. She cleared her throat. "So are you gonna listen to me now?"

"I..." He needed to say sorry. He might have hurt her if she didn't whimper. "Kayano, I'm sorry. I shouldn't–"

"I would be lying if I say I didn't like it, Nagisa-kun. Let's stop beating around the bush and apologizing to each other, okay? Although I'm still really sorry about what happened. It was all our fault. I told them to apologize and they said that they will do it once you're okay." She took his hand.

"Nagisa-kun, I'm really in love with you since forever. It was true. I didn't know you don't actually notice so when I finally felt like you're feeling the same way, I got really happy."

"Kayano, just now, I was about to hurt you if you didn't made any sound. I am a monster, someone who's born to kill. Although that was a childish thought, but at times like this, when I can't handle all the emotions going on inside me, I become a monster I myself can't control. I am sorry for that. And I forgive you guys, too. But Kayano, I don't think we can be–" She placed her fingers on his lips, stopping him.

"I knew that side of you since long ago. Nagisa, we faced a real monster that my sister loved. Don't you think it runs in our blood, being in love with a monster? Please, I waited for this years. Let's just give it a try?"

Nagisa finally met her eyes. She was tearing up.

"I was planning to confess properly. I had a plan prepared for tomorrow" He gave her a small, forced smile.

"Then still do your plan tomorrow. Can we go back there, now?" She intertwined their fingers. "It's a party for me, uh no, actually it's a party for us, anyway."

He didn't answer. After a few seconds of silence, he murmured, "I'm sorry for making you wait for so long, then, Akari, or Kayano."

"It's fine. It's okay now," she reassured, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Let's just stay here a bit?" He looked at her with such serious eyes.

She smiled. "Okay."


	8. KorosenseiAguri

For the finale of this fic, the last chapter is a Reincarnation AU. Just for headstart, since they are reincarnated, I will use only the name Aguri and Shinigami for both of them. Anyway, thank you for all of those who read this fic, followed, favorited and left reviews. I really appreciate it! Please review if you think a story out of the 8 can be made into a multi-chapter story or so. I'm thinking of writing more stories for practice. Again, thank you very much! ^_^

* * *

8\. Korosensei/Aguri

 _Say it deliberately, your tongue a springboard for every syllable. Over coffee, brushing your teeth side-by-side, as you turn off the light to go to sleep – it doesn't matter where. Do not adorn it with extra words like "I think" or "I might." Do not sigh heavily as if admitting it were a burden instead of the most joyous thing you've ever done. Look her in the eyes and pray, heart thumping wildly, that she will turn to you and say, "I love you too."_

* * *

He is weird. Too weird, or so what Aguri thought. Too bizarre, eccentric, but definitely adorable. Well, who in their sane mind calls their self Shinigami? He has a name, but he wanted to be called that. Weird, right? He is funny, exceptionally smart, and honest. She loves him for that, for who knows how long already. Maybe since they started working together in that school? Or maybe ever since they started hanging out together? She doesn't know, but all she knows is that it seems like she knew him for longer than she actually does. She reminds him of an octopus, which is ridiculous since he in no way resembles an octopus. In fact, he is handsome and very gentle-looking. He has the kindest, most sincere smile you can ever see.

"Aguri-sensei! Oi, Aguri," she heard a voice call her. She must've been zoning out again.

"Yes?" She looked up at the direction of the voice to see the one whom she was thinking of. "Ah, Shinigami-sensei. Are you saying something?"

He chuckled. "No, it's just that you're zoning out again. Something's bothering you? Wanna talk about it?"

He pulled a chair and sat down before her. She was actually on their faculty room when she started zoning out. It was already 7:30 pm and she was tired from checking the papers of the students. She glanced through his table, which is full of reference books together with that precious rubber knife of his, hence she started thinking about how weird he is again.

"No, nothing. I was just tired. Too many papers to check. But hey, look at these, they're actually improving compared to the last test they had," she said as she fixed the papers in front of her. She showed him one paper of a student to prove her point.

"Well, thanks to their patient and good teacher. Am I right?" He smirked.

She laughed. "Shut up. You're the student favorite. Totally not fair." She started segregating the papers on her drawer.

He shook his head. "Mm-hmm, not true. They love you so much more than you think. Anyway, you know what, they gave me a new nickname this time."

She turned her head and asked, "What is it now?"

"Korosensei. Awesome, right?"

She laughed again. The nickname was cute, and weird at the same time. It totally suits him. "It's weird, but cute! Totally suits you more than 'Shinigami-sensei'."

"I know, right? But you know, it felt like I'm really comfortable with that new nickname than Shinigami. It just feels right. It's like it's a name made just for me."

"Because it's really a name made by students just for you. Ahh, I'm jealous, they won't give me nicknames!" She pouted.

"They respect you, that's why. I bet that new student boy even has a crush on you," he grinned at her.

"Stop the flattery," she said as she locked her drawer. "I'm almost done here, you?"

He stood up from his seat. "I'm just waiting for you."

She blushed at that. She knew that he is always nice, but it felt good when he was nice to her specially.

She composed herself. "Well, thanks then. For that, I'm gonna treat you dinner. Is that okay?"

His face lit up as she said those words. As expected, he is really that simple minded. After she fixed her table one last time, they headed out of the faculty room.

They were walking on the empty street when she noticed he was looking at the moon, as usual. That's a habit of his that she noticed everytime they hang out at night. He seemed to love looking at the moon. She cleared her throat, hoping to start a conversation.

He looked at her for a moment, then back at the sky. He moved closer to her, and pointed the sky. "Look at the moon. It's so pretty. Specially tonight. I mean, look at it. Only a small portion of the moon is left. It's perfectly crescent."

Indeed, he was right. It was a pretty sight. "Yeah, it is." She glanced at him. "You really do love looking at the night sky."

"Oh, yes I do. It's too pretty not to look at," he murmured, still looking up.

She chuckled. "You're really something, Shinigami-san."

"Eh?"

"Sometimes, I think you're a kid, but I thought you're actually the best and most intelligent teacher we have at school so I drop the idea," she shrugged. "But it's a good thing! I mean, it's cute."

She noticed him staring at her. "You're actually the 'something' one here, Aguri-san." She met his gaze. "You talked to me when everyone else thinks I'm eccentric. A lot of faculty members disapprove of my teaching style and how I handle my students. But you still think I'm the best teacher."

She blushed. Is that what he actually thinks of her? Sure, he always says that, but under the current situation they were in, the quiet streets, night sky and the fact that he hadn't moved away so he's closer to her than usual, it was almost a romantic moment. She had always been thinking twice about confessing to him because it might ruin their friendship–which is one thing she never wants to happen. She cleared her throat once more.

"Well, that is because you're best at giving advices and hearing people out. They're comfortable when they're with you. I felt that. Our students felt that too. That makes you the best teacher. And, hey," she nervously chuckled, in hopes for him not to notice that she's actually getting flustered. "Being weird is your asset. If you're not like that then you wouldn't be named Korosensei, right?"

He laughed. She melted. His laugh is one of her weaknesses. Suddenly she felt like a high school student getting giddy over their puppy love. "I'm actually glad that you think of me that way. Ah, I'm tearing up." He sniffed, using his thumb to wipe his eyes.

She had to look again if he's feigning it. He's not. "Hey hey! You don't have to cry over it," she panicked, fishing her bag for tissue.

He laughed again. "No need for tissue. I'm okay now. Ah, I don't know. I'm easily moved by those kinds of stuff," he grinned from ear to ear.

"Ah, you're really cute," she chuckled.

She didn't know if it was her imagination but for a moment he seemed flustered by what she said.

They were nearing the restaurant when suddenly he stopped. "What is it?" Aguri instinctively asked. He seemed to look at a display on the store.

"Look at that necktie. It's oversized," he pointed the display.

Aguri laughed, "Yeah it is! It's cute! You know what, I think it suits you!" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Seriously? Aguri-san, your sense of fashion really is weird. I think it's more absurd than me."

"Yes, seriously. I'm gonna buy that. Wait for me here!" She went inside the store excited. She meant it. The necktie is cute, plus the design is a crescent moon. She also just wanted to give him something.

She went out again with the bag on her hand. She really did bought the necktie. "Shinigami-san! Here you go, let's change the necktie you're wearing now!" She unwrapped the box.

"Now, really?"

"Yes, really. Let me do it." She pulled the necktie he was wearing and handed it to him. "Here, say goodbye to your old necktie, and hello to this cutie!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was about to finish the knot of the necktie around his neck when she noticed how close they were and that he stopped chuckling. She immediately looked away and took a step back when she felt his hand grab her elbow.

"Aguri," he murmured. "Look at me."

She hesitated, but did anyway.

He gave her that smile of his. It was nothing like his usual smiles. He always looked sincere whenever he smiled, but that one was differeng. That smile seemed to be embedded in her heart. She felt like she already saw it before. It was full of emotion.

Then suddenly she felt like the time stopped. She didn't know but that smile of his seems to reach down the deepest of her core, warming her up, making her feel alive more than ever. Then, when she thought that that was the best thing he ever did to her, he said those words.

"Aguri, I love you."

The time unfroze. It was real. It is real. She felt the warmth of his smile, of his words, of him. Instead of saying anything, she decided to just crash into him. She hugged him tight.

"I love you, too." For some reasons, she started crying. It was embarrassing, because they're at a street, although quiet, there are still people passing by, but she couldn't care less. His presence, those words, those seems to be something she had always yearned for. It felt like a promise that is finally made after a long time.

She just stayed there for a while. In his arms. And when she finally stopped crying, he patted her head.

"Let's eat, first. What do you think, Aguri?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She nodded.

"From now on, no matter how ridiculous I would look, I will always wear this tie. Are you okay with that?" He said jokingly.

She laughed, still wiping her eyes. "You said so."

* * *

DONE! Thank you very much for reading this fic!


End file.
